


Sharing is Caring

by boefromhu, LilyPotteri



Series: Summer Lovin' [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Castiel, Dom Michael, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Dean, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boefromhu/pseuds/boefromhu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Castiel agreed to share his boyfriend for a night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [real_angles_like_peanut_butter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=real_angles_like_peanut_butter).



> Threesome!!!!  
> This is an alternative timeline to our baby's, Summer Lovin's latest chapter.  
> Enjoy!

When they arrived at Mike's flat and went inside Dean couldn't stop staring. Mahogany furniture, spacious rooms and huge windows. The place was elegant and expensive - just like its owner.

"I guess you're not used to luxury. Castiel never brought anyone to our home." 

Dean was nodding along but he was too absorbed by the paintings on the walls and the plush looking furniture.

"Well you can get used to it now. Because I plan to spoil my babyboy. If he behaves well of course" Cas said wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

"Come on sweetheart, lets check out the bedroom too."

"I'll behave, Sir." 

Michael was listening to their words with fondness and barely concealed hunger. He opened the door of his bedroom and let the others inside.   
"Holy crap." 

Cas looked at his boyfriend with disapproval but he understood him. The room was made with bronze and browns. In the middle of the room there was a huge bed with silk beddings.

Dean stepped closer to the bed and looked at the mahogany bed posts which looked very convenient for tying someone to them. His cock twitched from the idea and looked back to his Dom with lust blown eyes.

Cas knew exactly what he wanted to do with the younger boy but he wasn't in charge here. He didn't know what he could do without hurting his sub. 

"Do whatever you want, little brother. I want to watch for a while now. The toys are in the red closet."   
Mike stepped aside to let his brother to the place where he pointed. Even Cas felt like he had to do as he was told.

Cas pulled the drawer open and pulled out a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs.

"Take off your clothes and get on the bed Dean. I want you on your back with your hands above your head"

Dean was quick to obey, scrambling out of his clothes and getting on the bed.

Cas secured the blindfold over his sub's eyes and his wrists together.  
"How obedient your boy is. I bet he would do just everything you said to him."   
Mike was leaning against the wall, watching as his brother secured his boyfriend's hands to the posts. 

"And you've barely seen anything." Dean was laying still and silent. "Good boy. We're going to play a game if Michael is up to it. But we have to leave you here for a while. Don't worry, we won't leave you hanging." 

Castiel kissed Dean's mouth quickly and signed for Mike to follow him to the corridor.  
When they were out of sight Mike pulled up one eyebrow.

"I'm listening little brother. What's your idea?"

 

"Wipe that smug grin off of your face Michael. I was thinking a version of 'Guess Who'. Dean has to find out who is doing things with him. And just for making things clear: you use a condom or I won't let you near my boyfriend. You are free to play for once but I'm in charge of him. He safewords you stop immediately. Understood?"

"Yeah, I understand. So we're gonna take turns in touching and fucking him? Sweet."   
Mike headed back to the room but Cas grabbed his wrists. 

"You can mark his body but only under the collar. I want him to be entirely mine even when it's you who's inside him."

Mike grinned but nodded.

"You really have processivity issues little brother. Okay okay I won't mark your precious little toy. Now come on we don't want to leave him alone too long are we?"

Dean was in the same position they left him in and Cas couldn't help the surge of pride he felt seeing this.

"Good boy." He praised his sub as he kneeled next to him on the bed.  
"We have a special game planned for you"

"Game? Sir? What are you ta-hngggg..."   
Dean shut up as a quite insistent mouth claimed his in a messy kiss. It was foreign, demanding but oh so hot. 

"I'm sorry but he speaks a lot."   
The panting teen could hear the smile in Mike's voice. 

"The game is a version of 'Guess who'. You have to guess who does what to you. That's the only time you are allowed to speak. And of course when you want out. Okay?" 

Dean nodded. He felt like he was in an A class porn. This couldn't be his life.

"Yeah...as Michael so eloquently put it."  
Mike rolled his eyes at this.

"You always use so big words little brother. I suggest you talk less and do more."

Cas glared at his brother and leaned down to press a hard kiss to Dean's lips, running his fingers up and down his arms.

Dean groaned into his mouth and moaning "Sir" when they parted for air.

"Let's start." Michael was quicker, he started mouthing at the restrained teen's collarbone and pectorals. He tried not to leave any marks but it was impossible to resist. He sucked a bruise next to Dean's nipple. 

"Mike." 

Dean's voice was not more than a whisper. The oldest Novak stopped immediately and let his brother climb next to his boyfriend. 

"Good boy." 

Castiel trailed a finger down on Dean's body, carefully avoiding his dripping cock. Dean felt like his skin was on fire, the foreign yet luscious lips nipping around his chest, fingers tracing around but never reaching his cock. Suddenly there was a finger on his lips seeking entrance.

He opened his mouth obediently and started sucking on the digit. It was long and thicker than Cas' fingers but he gave up the 'guess' part of the game. He wanted to get lost in the feeling of two insanely hot men's touch.

"No, no, baby boy. Don't go down yet. You gotta guess three more time then we will stop the game. Okay?" 

It was Mike. His voice had a rougher edge but Castiel's voice was still deeper. 

"He's right. We barely started it." 

Dean could hear that rustling of clothes and a sharp inhale. 

"Wow, brother. You look much better than I remembered."

Cas grinned and looked Mike up and down.

"You are not so bad yourself"  
Mike pulled his finger free and approached Dean's hole with a teasing finger, not pushing in just circling around his rim.

"Mike" the sub whispered hoarsely.

"Good."

While Michael played with Dean, Cas went to the bedside table to fetch the lube and condoms. He quickly lubed up his fingers and he joined his brother in teasing the panting teen. 

"Both... It's both of you." 

Dean was trying to push back against the fingers but it was like the two Doms could read his mind, they were always quicker than him.

"No moving, baby. Stay still for us."

Cas held down his subs hips and pushed inside him with one finger. Mike joined him with two digits and they both stretched Dean out, looking for that sweet little spot inside him.

"Please please... fuck me." Dean moaned but didn't move.

Cas grinned and ducked his head to lick up and down Dean's hard cock.

"Sir... Please. I need more..." Dean was fighting against the urge to move. He needed to be a good boy otherwise he was afraid the brothers would leave him hanging.

"I think you guessed correctly for three times. Castiel... What do you say? Enough with the game?"

Cas nodded and wrapped his lips around Dean's length and bobbed his head slightly before letting it out from his mouth with a loud pop.

"I think my beautiful and obedient boy deserves a reward."  
He quickly released Dean's hands, but left the blindfold on.  
"Get on all fours baby."

Dean almost kicked Mike in the face in his haste but the two Novaks helped him with sure hands. 

"Michael, I think you mentioned something about my toy's mouth. You can use it if you want to."   
The oldest in the room got in front of Dean and lifted his face. He kissed his lax lips, easily guiding the sub.

As Dean got in his position he felt himself going under. His mouth fell open and he let himself feel. Feel his Dom gently but effectively preparing him, feel the soft silky bedspread underneath him, and feel Mike's lips on his.

He couldn't understand what the men were talking about but he could hear his name. And soon the warm lips got replaced with an even warmer, hard length. He immediately started comparing Mike's cock to his brother's. Longer, thicker, saltier. He didn't know but he was murmuring while licking and sucking on Michael's dick.

Cas was three fingers deep in his boyfriend, slowly stretching his hole. He knew he found the boy's prostate when a tremor ran through the lean body.

Mike bucked into Dean's mouth as the sub moaned around his dick. 

"Oh boy you are good." Mike groaned as he fucked into Dean's mouth.

"I know, right? He is really good in it."

Cas put on a condom and lubed himself up before pushing into his boyfriend in one quick thrust

"I love him like this. He takes me so well but he's still tight." Cas set a brutal pace, aiming his thrusts to Dean's bundle of nerves. He knew his boyfriend could come only by that and he wanted to be the cause of Dean's orgasm. 

"Fuck. I wanna come in his mouth." Mike was on the edge soon but he didn't want to come yet.

"He is a real little cumslut, right baby?"

Dean couldn't answer but nodded quickly, working on Mike's cock in his mouth, sucking and licking up and down the shaft.

"I don't want to come yet...god he is good at his job" 

The older dom groaned, grabbing Dean's hair to hold his head in place.

"That's the famous stamina you are so proud of? Not very impressive"

"I'm not even ashamed... God, I wish to fuck him." Cas raised his eyebrows and slowed down. "There won't be a second time of this. Choose." Michael pushed away the whimpering teen's head, and crawled next to his brother who was still inside Dean. 

"You're so sweet to me." With that he kissed Cas .

Dean could hear the unmistakable sounds of making out and his cock twitched from the thought. God this was so wrong on so many different levels but he couldn't help it, it was so fucking hot.

"I won't turn down such an offer but I don't want to wreck your boy with taking both of us at the same time."

"How thoughtful of you Michael"

Cas pulled out and kneeled beside Dean. Mike reached for a condom as his fingers traced the sub's stretched entrance.

Mike got behind Dean and entered him slowly. With strong fingers he kept the squirming boy in place, leaving bruises behind. 

Cas pushed away his jealousy and peppered his tanned boyfriend's back with kisses. He wanted to reassure the sub he was there. Dean arched his back under his ministrations but didn't say anything, being lost in pleasure.

"He really is tight... oh this is heavenly."

Mike picked up a quick pace, fucking the sub into the mattress with his deep thrusts.

Cas was having a hard time with ignoring the hot waves of jealousy he felt, but kept reminding himself that this was a one time only thing and Dean was truly his.

Cas stroked himself lazily while his brother used his sub for his liking. The jealousy was too great to completely ignore so he kept on touching Dean's skin, murmuring praises mostly under his breath, knowing that the boy was too under to hear him.

"Fuck... I've never had someone this good."   
Michael's thrusts became deeper and harder, swearing loudly when he felt his looming orgasm.

"Yes I know he is good." 

Cas groaned as he ran his fingers through the sand coloured locks.

"You are mine babyboy aren't you? No matter who is inside you right now."

Dean wasn't able to form a coherent answer, so he just pushed his head into his Dom's touch.  
Mike chuckled and he held onto the young sub's hips.

"You are amusing...little bro. Relax...and enjoy. So good.. gonna come, pet...gonna come inside you..."

"No. You won't. I'm the only one who can come inside him." 

Dean was feeling the tension over him but it made him even harder. Cas was grabbing onto his hair, showing his frustration with his brother. 

"I won't.. God. You're possessive. May I come on his back, Sir?" 

Mike was mocking Cas but strangely it made both brothers harder.

Cas growled and showed his dick into Dean's mouth without warning, making his sub choke a bit, but he quickly recovered.

"Yes you may. This once"  
Mike pulled out and took off the used condom stroking himself as he watched Cas taking Dean's mouth. He didn't need much more to come, shouting the sub's name. 

It only made Cas fucking into the hot cavern of Dean's mouth quicker and rougher, keeping the other teen's face in place with sure hands. Castiel was close to coming, being high on power over his sub and even over his own brother. He finally came down Dean's throat with an animalistic groan and pulled out of his mouth.

"I got you baby" he murmured into his sub's ear as Mike went to get a wet washcloth. He wrapped the shaking boy up into his arms and whispered sweet nothings while playing with his hair.

"You were so good today...Daddy is so proud of you"

Mike came back from the bathroom and he stared at his brother with pure astonishment.

"DADDY?? Castiel, you kinky bastard... I never would have thought you were into this"

"Well, now you know. I think we owe my sweet boy something. Clean him up and come back to the bed." 

The younger Dom still had the authority in his voice, ordering around Michael easily. 

"Okay, no need to shout now." Mike quickly did what his brother told him, cleaning the whimpering teen with slightly shaking hands.

"You're perfect, sweet boy. Do you want to come now?" Dean could only nod, sighing when suddenly two hands started stroking him. Being pulled back and pushed to his limits was too much for him and with a soft "Cas" he came over the other men's palms.

"My sweet boy" Cas murmured as Dean slowly came down from his height. "You were so good... Come on, taste yourself"

Dean slowly licked off his own come from Cas' fingers, and then he cleaned up Mike too. And then he just let himself be held by the strong arms, floating in the wonderful post-orgazmic haze.  
Cas played with the sand-blonde locks and pressed light kisses into the crook of his neck.

Michael lay back next to them, drawing absent-minded patterns onto Dean's back with his fingers, content and sated. 

"Maybe being in a monogamous relationship wasn't such a bad thing after all" was his last thought before he drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and requests are highly appreciated!! :)


End file.
